Difference Between You And Me
by MoriTenshi
Summary: Skyler was a abused child,Shadow takes care of ehr now, but what befalls her when she meets teh Yu Yu gang i hope you like no flames please
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: i do not own the YUYU Gange but i wish i did cries hope you like this one

**The Difference Between You and Me**

Her hand burned as she washed all the blood into the crystal clear stream turning it a scarlet color. When she had all the blood off she started to cry.

'They wont care why I tried to killed him. Or what he was doing. Why why why does it have to be me."

Her light blue hair fell over her face as she started to shudder. Her head snapped to the trees when she heard movement. What she saw was a wolf coming towards her. His coat a glossy black, gray eyes, which held a sad luster to them when he looked her in the eyes. Her stony red eyes held the wolfs as he came to sit by her. It downed on her at that moment that the wolf wasn't going to hurt her at all and that it was the same one that she ran into before she ended up at that stream. He came closer to lick the tears from her face. When he was done he lead her by the hand back the way she came but onto a different road which lead to a water fall with fruit trees around it. As the girl ate the wolf fished. A while later the wolf came back with three fish and dropped them near the fire the girl had started.

The wolf sat next to her and asked gently "I saved you yes but that was only once when I could of saved you before. My name is shadow. What is yours?"

"Thank you for saving me shadow. My name is Skyler."

"Do you have a place you can go" shadow asked after a while. When he saw that the girl shook her head he immediately told her "then you will stay with me. I will teach you how to fight and survive. You will become the most powerful fighter. I will show you and tech you things you would never of known of if you what happened did not happen."

Skyler nodded and mumbled her thanks. "Your new name will be Vyper. It will allow you to start over."

"Thank you" the wolf shook his head then said, "Rest my dear we have a long journey ahead of us."


	2. First Impressions for the Fox

I DO NOT OWN Yu Yu Gang wish I did

I want to own them

Chapter 1

First impressions for the fox

It starts when the math teacher introduces Skyler I mean Vyper.

"Attention class we have a new student." Mr. Y waited while a girl with light blue hair in a braid and red eyes came in warring jeans, a black tank top with a dragon necklace on. "Vyper Shadow is are new student from Tokyo since she's new she will need some one to show her around" the teacher continued as he looked around then stopped at Karama "Karama you'll show her around she seems to have the same classes as you. Well why don't you tell every one about your self Vyper"

Vyper looked at the class then at the teacher and said " My names Vyper." That was all she said then she walked to the back of the class and sat down.

Mr. Y glared and said "why not tell them some thing your interested in, or a hobby you have or some thing you like. Instead of just your name"

Vyper raised an eyebrow and said with coldness new to every one but Karama " why if they want to know something they can ask instead of me telling them. Its not like they can't talk."

"It's called common curtsies but if you have none say so and you can stay after school and well talk with your father." He snapped

Vyper shrugged then answered with the same coldness "why don't you tell them you have my file on your desk there. Its that huge stake."

"Mrs. Shadow after school detention." He snapped then went on with the math assignment

"God she is cute" mutter Kuawabara to Yusuke

Yusuke looked over and nodded then mumbled "bad attitude ill talk to her after school and see what she's about"

"Saved by the bell" Hiei mumbled. Every one got up and left after the bell rang

As Vyper was exiting Karama said, "hey wait"

When he caught up he bowed then said "I'm Karama I'm going to show you around"

Vyper snorted her replied, "no need to Karama I wont need to be shown around"

Karama looked curious and shocked as he asked "whys that if I may ask"

Vyper gave a bemused looked as she answered in a angelic like voice "ask if you want it doesn't mean ill answer but I wont need to be shown around cause I'm not going to my other classes"

"But schools almost over. And you have detention" Karama said with a devil like smile

"Oh do I and if I ditch you'll tell on me. Well I doubt it fox boy. You yourself probably have better things to do then listen to humans babble on as if they know what they're talking about"

Karmas eyes flashed gold and he growled, "who are you and what are you doing in the human world. What's your purpose and how do you know me"

"Ask some one else that like the dead or you leader. But I've got to go" with that Vyper was gone. Karama ran to find the other as Vyper thought _' he fell for it now just to set the trap. I've got them shadow_'

'Good we will find the answers to your questions when we trap them. You will find out ware he is and with whom. You will have your revenge. Vyper you will face him and win'

'_Thank you shadow you raised me and taught me how to survive. Now I will see that my father gets what he deserves once and for all'_

"Yusuke, Kuawabara, Hiei we need to talk now," yelled Karama as he ran to ware they sat on the school roof

"What's wrong Karama"?

"Ya Karama you look like you've seen a ghost" said Kuawabara

"That new girl Vyper…"

"Ya what about her" asked yusuke

Karama drew several deep breaths then said, " she's a demon, she knows who and what we are. She just left. From what I could tell she had more then enough energy to be above an s-class demon. But that cant be because they cant get in to the human world unless there's a huge rift some ware."

"Oh good you're all here" came a bubbly voice. Every one looked up to see Botan

"What is it Botan" asked yusuke

"You have another mission. This one concerns a girl named Vyper I mean dame it wares that file" Botan groaned when she dropped the file onto the ground. She snatched it up opened it then started again "ok hear it is. Her real names Skyler Mazuma. She first showed up when she tried to kill her own father who is the Fire master of the shinobay. He survived as it is. She ran from their village and was taken in by Shadow a wolf demon. He can take the form of a black wolf or his demon form. He raised her in Maki as well as Ninkenia. She's an s-class now but when she started she was a very low d-class. She reappeared on are radar when that very villages male occupants were massacred, its quiet confusing since the female ones did not even care it was as if they wanted them to die. When we got there they had just finished burning all the bodies with there possessions. When we asked what happened they said Skyler came and did what she said she would do all those years ago and that she was looking for her father. They described her as if she was there hero or something. There own brothers, husbands, and sons were killed and they didn't care."

The guys were quiet with shock at this information till Hiei broke the silence by saying

"The village the name wasn't by chance south sea port, near north city was it"

Botan nodded to Hiei's question. He nodded as well then said, " that villages women are all beaten. The males are taught from an early age to act like they did. The fathers would beat their wives till a daughter was born. The daughter would then be beaten by her father from the age of 14 in demon years no more than 7 in human years. The fathers would marry their daughters off to there protégés. If the girl had a brother, he himself would beat her as well. So the women are probably thank her now"

"How do you know this Hiei?" asked Botan

Hiei grunted as he jumped off the edge of the roof and said "I passed threw it. At that time they were having a public punishment I guess you could say. Some body's daughter tried to kill her brother after he tried to raped her. She was chained up and whipped. That's what happens when they try to stop it from happening. There whipped or beaten or starved for days till they beg for their lives. While there held the guards do with them as they please. If they don't beg for mercy or there lives there killed by a public beating ware all the men of the village go and help kill her. She returned to her fathers house that night and as people say went back to the way it was"

"That's horrible," said Botan who was stricken pale at the mention of rape

"Yes it is onna but it was there way. But now that the males are dead they probably will evolve in to a village of females." Hiei agreed

"Ok there you have it why do we still have a mission," asked Yusuke his voice dripping with sarcasm

"She also killed three super s-class demons so we have to take her in on that and the fact she killed 5 human males." Botan read off the file "we think she's planning something" Botan added

They nodded then said yusuke asked "ware do we find her"

Botan flipped threw the file then said "south west street red apartment complex apartment number 30C"


End file.
